ndukesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Users vs. Favorites
Chris, desperate to get a new show after Total Drama ended its six-season run, takes eleven users from a Total Drama wiki and eleven beloved Survivor contestants and brings them to the arguably best season location of Survivor yet - China, taking over Jeff Probst's job for twenty-seven seasons, along with a former Total Drama contestant, hostess, Blaineley. NOTE: This is not meant to hurt anyone's feelings, and the persona's are obviously exaggerated extremely. Characters Staff Chris McLean Blaineley Contestants 'Users' Mikey Breaking (The Brutal Strategist) - A confident, sassy college student, Mikey isn't afraid to get what he wants, and isn't afraid to tell it like it is. Plans on controlling his entire tribe to make it to the end and win the million dollar prize. Gideon Crawle (The Wise Old Man) - A middle-aged man who is married to Jay, and a fan of Survivor, and enjoys reading and writing. Often gives wise advice to his tribe, which sometimes annoys his castmates early on. Jay Crawle (The Caretaker) - A middle-aged woman who is a fan of Survivor and Total Drama, and enjoys reading and writing. Also takes on a nurturing, mother role at her tribe's campsite. Toad Gamereighty (The Wimpy Perv) - A very pervy and wimpy boy from Michigan, Toad is very obsessed with girls and their breasts. Also a recent megafan of Survivor, and hopes to meet RC Saint-Armour or Courtney Yates, as stated in his application. Brandon Hinton (The Calm Guy) - A calm, laid-back guy, Brandon was walking along some streets one day, and found a Survivor application on the ground and decided to apply, just for fun, but was pleased when he actually got on, excited to win one million dollars. Keyshia Jones (The Loudmouth) - A teenager with sass, but is kind if you are kind back, but isn't afraid to tell things like they are. Zoey Mist (The Hottie) - A very attractive girl, Zoey has no problem with attention, especially from all guys. Zoey plans to use her beauty as her strategy and to control all the male votes on her tribes and win the game. Sunshine Ravioli (The Pixie) - A recent high-school graduate, Sunshine is a bubbly, kind girl, who believes that she herself is a pixie. Also forms a showmance with Nalyd later on. Jessica Shnell (The Diva) - A 21-year old from New York, Jessica is entitled to her opinion, and is not afraid to ask for what she wants, and is recently engaged to her boyfriend. Is now resurfacing on the wiki to promote her to remain on the show for a long time. Reddy Sully (The Saboteur) - A very intelligent, manical user. Is a superfan of Survivor and knows what to do and what not to do and is willing to sabotage everyone to win. Nalyd Turner (The Hoodied Figure) - A very mysterious figure who refuses to reveal his true identity to avoid being voted off early in the game. Also forms a showmance with Sunshine. 'Favorites' Sandra Diaz-Twine (The Amazing Strategist) - Winner of Pearl Islands and winner of Heroes vs. Villains. Very loved winner and popular among fans, and gladly accepted the offer to return for a third time, hoping to win her third million dollar prize. Cirie Fields (The African-American Hero) - Contestant from Panama, Micronesia, and Heroes vs. Villains. Also a very loved hero, and originally had announced on her Twitter that she would not be returning, but then accepted the offer to return one last time, or possibly would compete twice more. Richard Hatch (The Original) - Winner of Borneo and contestant from All-Stars. Since his time from Survivor, Richard has been frequently featured on Reality TV shows competing once again, and accepted the producer's offer to return to the show for a third time. Darrah Johnson (The Southern Girl) - Contestant from Pearl Islands, and was a much-wanted fan favorite back, which never happened, until one day, she was invited back by the producers for a mystery twist season. Marcus Lehman (The Memorable Guy) - Contestant from Gabon, and was remembered by his privates showing in the very first episode, due to him wearing loose boxers and the producers not noticing it. Matthew "Sash" Lenahan (The Sneaky Guy) - Contestant from Nicaragua, and was remembered to be sneaky and a liar, which cost him the game last time around, getting him no jury votes in the final three. Sash has vowed to play honestly this season, and accepted the offer to return one last time. '' ''Ashley Massaro (The Loose Cannon) - Contestant from China, and was saddened by her early elimination, and has wanted to come back ever since. She accepted the offer after some time thinking with her fiancee and daughter. Erik Reichenbach (The Unlucky Guy)''' - '''Contestant from Micronesia, and was eliminated and received fifth place, right after he gave his immunity away. Demanded to return this season, feeling like he needed to redeem himself. Roberta "RC" Saint-Armour (The Lone Girl) - Contestant from Philippines, and was very hated by her fellow castmates because she came off as fake, and was the lone wolf of the season. She accepted the offer to return, as long as Abi doesn't return as well. Denise Stapley (The Survivor) - Winner of Philippines, Denise has gladly accepted the offer to return for another season, hoping to outlast every Tribal Council once again. Carter Williams (The Boring Guy) - Contestant from Philippines. Was considered very boring in his season by viewers, but was loved by his castmates, so the producers decided to bring Carter back one more time. 'Contestant History' 1''' - Sash broke his leg during the 2nd immunity challenge, and was removed from the game, thus receiving no votes against him. '''2 - Redddy played an idol, cancelling out three votes against him. 3''' - Marcus and Nalyd were considered co-runners up due to them both receiving one jury vote at the final tribal council. Chapters '''Chapter One - "It's In the Bag" 'Chapter Two - "Gideon is a Useless Sack of Potatoes"' 'Chapter Three - "Standing Tall, Walking Small"' 'Chapter Four - "The Art of Blackmail"' 'Chapter Five - "Break the Streak"' 'Chapter Six - "Shaking Things Up"' 'Chapter Seven - "Pretty Much Screwed Already"' 'Chapter Eight - "The Day Before Tomorrow"' 'Chapter Nine - "Anger Dismanagement"' 'Chapter Ten - "Deal or Deal?"' 'Chapter Eleven - "Glow in the Dark"' 'Chapter Twelve - "Double'd"' 'Chapter Thirteen - "It's Time to Stop Running and Fight"' 'Chapter Fourteen - "As Long as You Love Me"' 'Chapter Fifteen - "Sweet Victory, Yeah!"' 'Chapter Sixteen - "Fix Me"' 'Chapter Seventeen - "Fight to the Finish"' 'Chapter Eighteen - "Reunion"' Tables The game 1''' - Redddy played an idol, cancelling out three votes against him. Voting History '''1 - Redddy played an idol, cancelling out three votes against him.